The Birthday Present
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: "May Chang woke up Friday morning, like, any other morning. But today was different. Today, May Chang became a woman. She entered freedom, of sorts. May Chang would no longer be considered a young girl, but a young beautiful woman. Today, was May Chang's 16th birthday." Rated T for some insinuations. Fluff between LingxMay and AlxMay. One-Shot. Written on improv.l


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT OF FMA**

**A/N:I wrote this in all of 8 minutes. I was waiting on my friend to type on a cowriten fan fic (about Winry and Ed's unnamed children, which will be up on my account next Friday!) and wrote this. Sorry if it stinks, I've been having writers block. :( I'd honestly rather have the flu than writers block. My heart hurts less.**

May Chang woke up Friday morning, like, any other morning. But today was different. Today, May Chang became a woman. She entered freedom, of sorts. May Chang would no longer be considered a young girl, but a young beautiful woman.

Today, was May Chang's 16th birthday.

The sun fluttered through her window, assaulting her eyes, making her blink and hide her face. Slowly, though, she made herself rise from the bed, and stretch. Her back arched off the bed, her arms flying behind her, little pale fists pushing against the wall. Her hair was undone, and in her eyes, and it resembled a pool of ink, running down her back and forehead. Her pink lips were the only visible feature behind it.

"Knock, knock."

May sat up at the falsetto voice, pulling her soft satin sheets around her. May smiled coyly at the man who entered, and he hugged the girl.

"Good morning, May, and happy birthday."

"Thank you, Emperor Yao," May crooned robotically, smiling perfectly as she had been taught. "Good morning to you as well."

Ling's body was on the edge of her bed, and he was running his finger up and down May's arm. She didn't flinch or shutter, just accepted it. Ling was no stranger to May's body, thanks to the tradition of Xing, that each clan give up a princess concubine for the emperor. Ling had only touched May twice, and each time he regretted it. She was and never would be more than a sister to him. Regardless, May had failed to get pregnant, and there would be a day when he would have to touch her again.

But May was easily the most beautiful princess in Xing. He' d always thought so. And Ling had promised to take care of May, and the Chang clan. Next the yao's, they were the richest family in all of Xing. Part of this was do to his promise, and part of it was due to the beauty and innocence of May herself.

May sighed, not knowing what Ling was wanting, she tore him hand from her arm and pressed the palm to her lips. Ling smiled at her, taking his other hand, tucking back the silken hair out of her face. She smiled at him, a smile she didn't mean.

_Is he really going to do this? _She sighed in her head. _On my birthday?_

Ling pressed his lips to hers for a lingering kiss, and he smiled, laughing fondly as they parted. In a lot of ways, May reminded Ling of Lan Fan. They were both so tough and fearless, and breath-takingly beautiful. But May never had a chance against Lan Fan, not in Ling's heart.

Regardless, May would be closer to the Emperor than his bodyguard. It was just the way the tradition of Xing worked.

May sighed, and decided to get this over with, pouncing on Ling, gripping his cotton shirt with her pale little hands, little pink lips pressed against thin pale ones. Ling laughed, pushing her away.

_What is he...?_

"C'mon, get up," he ordered her, standing and holding out a hand for the Princess. May stared.

"Well, c'mon," Ling tried again, smiling wider. May did so, slipping out of the covers and into the cold morning air in nothing but her silk nighty. It was teal, and stopped a few inches above the knee. The spaghetti straps kept falling off her shoulders, so she left them like that, and the top showed much of her palpable cleavage. Ling stuck his hand into her hair, pulling out a sapphire clip, and pushing her hair into a high, neat bun.

"Ling..." May said, staring at the jewels, forgetting that her friend was her superior.

"You like it?" he asked anxiously, running his hands down her arms, until his fingers twined with hers. She didn't care, just stared at the small trinket that must've cost a fortune.

"...Wow, Ling...I..." she didn't know what to say at all. He never got anyone else gifts like this. He often bought nice things for the women who were currently pregnant, but even so, nothing like this.

"I love it," she said, going so far as to wrap her arms around his waist. "Thank you. It's the best birthday present ever."

Ling laughed. "I'm glad to hear you say that, but that isn't from me, and it's not your birthday present."

May turned around to face Ling. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ling smiled widely, then shook his head toward the door. "Come with me," he whispered, taking her hand. He commanded her to close her eyes, and she obeyed.

She blushed deeply as the stepped outside, as she could feel the wind on her hair, blowing the strands to short to stay in the bun, and the soft grass whipping around her ankles. Soon, she found Ling's hand wasn't on her wrist anymore.

"Ling-"

"Keep them closed," he warned, from a distance. May kept walking as Ling counted down.

"One...two...-"

"Three."

May tripped, and screamed, and she opened her eyes in time to see two pale arms jut out to catch her. They yanked her up, and May felt like a rag doll being slung around so. The man was cradling her to his chest, and just when May was about to ask, she smelled his chest, and saw the slender neck, and perfect jaw. His face was soft, like always, but something so strong and brave was seen in it. She smiled, and her lip quivered, and she was unable to utter a word as the man brought his soft, pink lips down on hers. May burst into tears, hugging the man she hadn't seen in two years.

"Happy Birthday, May," he whispered. "Did you like your present?" He was smiling huge, and it was lop-sided on his face. May couldn't say anything, just jumped, and they both rolled back into the grass, she kissing every square inch of his face and neck, while he laughed.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he panted, beaming.

"The hair combs are beautiful," May whispered, trailing kisses down his jaw, stopping to stare into silver-brown eyes. "But Alphonse, you were the best present ever."


End file.
